


齐嘉/诗人说梦

by urworstnightmare



Category: R1SE (Band), 创造营2019
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urworstnightmare/pseuds/urworstnightmare
Summary: *隔壁邻居爱晚归。
Relationships: 嘉齐如梦 - Relationship, 齐嘉
Kudos: 5





	齐嘉/诗人说梦

诗人说梦

正文  
1  
“你也听见了吗？”

“啊？”外卖小哥仰起头，“听见什么？”

“哦没事没事，辛苦了。您忙您的。生意兴隆哈。”

张七转身钻进客厅，在沙发上坐下。这是他第三天听到隔壁的叫床声了。门一关，空气滞闭，他刚掰开饭盒，声音又冒出来，断的、不成调的、是魂游太虚的魅妖。油默默淌到张七手掌垫上，顺着侧面往手肘上流。

他扯了抽纸，抓在手上呆住。麻辣烫加了大勺麻油极烫也极香，但他突然下不了口。

那点声音让人心惊肉跳起来。

转天周南来张七家帮他听demo，张七横滚在床尾，又滚回来，揉着刘海交代，“你今天晚点走行不。”

周南把把头从耳机里蹭出来，“咋个，你还管饭？”

“老实交代。”

张七心里的小人抓耳挠腮，眨巴眨巴墨色的狗眼斟酌，“不是，我交代个啥嘛！你等到十点...不对，十点二十，你就知道我有多难熬。”

“我不等。”周南冷笑，“天黑我还要蹦迪，还要夜宵...”

张七说，好吧。

张七托着脸一五一十交代了，描述的也好，有声调有内容，听得周南眼睛都大了一倍。

“闹得我心神不宁，天灵盖要掀辽！我最近词都写不出来。”

“不是，”周南替他分析，“照你这么说，叫这么明显，你邻居也没得意见？还是就把你烦到了。”

张七说，“有的啊！”他一拍大腿，“那天我去取外卖就正赶上。你不知道有多尴尬，我汗都滴下来了...我还问外卖小哥听见没！”

“他怎么说？”

“他怎么说，他能怎么说...”张七愣了，“唉？不对...”

昨天的事，一拍脑袋就能确认。张七和周南大眼瞪小眼半天，默然拨着床单回忆。

“他说...”

最后张七声音弱下来，“他好像是说，没有。”

“我有一个问题。”周南目光如炬，“你清楚你家隔壁到底住人了吗。”

张七摇头。

“上个月有声音吗？还是就是这个月开始...”

张七点头。

“哇靠，脏言切，现在七月唉，开鬼门！你不会撞鬼了吧？”

张七沉默。

“你再给我复述一遍昨天，昨天你是什么时候听到的？”

“...我去拿外卖啊！”

周南一拍手，“外卖！”

“我想到一个简单的办法...”周南贴上张七耳朵嘀嘀咕咕，“你点份外卖送过去。然后你就咧个门缝观察...”

张七盯着指甲边上的月牙思考了下，短短的几秒，是他底线和耐性在打架，最后他说，“那好吧。”

到底是好奇的。

2  
接下来几天，张七一闭眼就是夹缝里的焉嘉的脸。他踏踏而来的步子，像嚼了新鲜的马蹄在口中。

“千不该万不该哇。”他把脸砸进枕头里想。

那时张七还不知道焉嘉叫焉嘉——他很快就知道了。他的邻居一开门他的心里就炸出一声惊呼：好漂亮。

惊鸿一瞥的人在那个惊字。张七勾着门想，这要真是鬼，他也得是个艳鬼。

焉嘉不是鬼，焉嘉是个长着张巴掌圆脸的小人。

张七隔着门看他，怎么会有这样的人哇，简直浑身上下都是圆的。圆眼睛圆耳朵，喉结也圆圆小小玲珑一颗，推开门看到地上的外卖盒子还吓得退了一步，像被黄瓜吓到跳起来的猫。接着，他蹲下来，长腿在帽衫下折叠。张七眨了下眼。老天啊，怎么连膝盖也圆圆的！

小邻居伸手拨了下塑料袋的提手，抬眼四下望了望，然后凑上吸气闻了闻。

老天。老天。他怕不真是个猫吧？张七想。他蹲点看他这会儿，屏息到有点呼吸不畅。

焉嘉还在研究那个依然出现的饭盒时，张七想到，是他吗？

他终于联想到夜里听到的绵软叫声。

邻居看起来简直是个高中生，当然，是特别好看的那种。这么一想，就更成了限制级。

他不擅长也不愿意揣测别人，那完全和拿着自己的尺去量别的度一样无稽。

是他吗？

不是吧。张七想。

等他再回过神时，焉嘉已经提着外卖盒向自己走来了。

门缝把男孩的腿咬成细白的一窄溜，然后那点白越来越近，越来越明晰，原来他不是象牙的白也不是稿纸的白，他的白是星沙的白，好莫测，好隐隐，又那么招人。

焉嘉移动过来，小脸瞬间在猫眼里畸变。  
张七哗的一下把门摔上，背顶着门大口呼吸。

他耳朵里都是自己喘气的声音，然后他就在密集的喘气里听到焉嘉的声音，接在门铃声后响起，他的小邻居问，“你好，请问你点的...麻辣烫，是不是很久没到？送到我这边来了。”

张七没应。

他怎么答合适，这种时候，他不答最合适。

门外静了下，紧接着是袋子窸窸窣窣的响动，外边又说，“我放在门口了。”

张七听见他小声自言自语，”也不知道在没在家。凉了都不好吃了。”

半晌，四处都静了：他的呼吸心跳，和门外的来人。

张七再趴到猫眼上看，只看焉嘉离开的背影，看到他一闪而过的小腿，笔直笔直，像刚抽条的少女。

焉嘉走后张七去取了那碗麻辣烫，在手上勾了很久也没打开冰箱放进去。手机上周南的微信跳出来问，有进展？

张七没头没脑回：不是鬼。

又删掉打：弄错了。

弄错了什么，到底是什么人，他都没说。

还好那天夜里他睡的很沉，自然也没听到别的声音。

3  
张七再没见到过焉嘉。

张七是宅男，是宅男音乐人，不红却自由那种。他把见不着的理由归结为自己的宅。

“大门都不出一步，微信运动永远排倒数，唯一活动是取外卖，上哪偶遇去？”

月中的时候张七接了个活，帮个小明星写歌，说是写，其实是伪原创，他帮别人原创，署人家的名。他每出家门必要和朋友约烧烤，吃回来已经是后半夜。

那天在电梯里，张七再次见到了焉嘉。

焉嘉抱好大一束花挤进电梯间，张七摁着开门键给他让空，一抬头就看到他漂亮到有些不真实的脸，“去几楼？”张七愣了下问。

焉嘉从花后面探出点头，想了想说，“十九，谢谢。”

张七当然知道他住十九楼。

张七从镜面的反光上看他一眼，眼尾是凛凛的直线，在一捧庸庸碍碍的玫瑰后，显得那么锐，刺得张七立刻闪开了目光。

昼短夜长的七月，人在夜间闲逛不足为奇。

但现在是凌晨两点，搭电梯前往同一层的两个人，没理由不开口聊聊。

于是张七干巴巴地夸，“好美的花。”

焉嘉抬眼看他——其实他们身形差得不远，只是焉嘉明显倦了，整个人塌下去，答话也要挑着精神才行，“你喜欢吗？”他说。

张七说，“玫瑰啊。没人不喜欢玫瑰吧。”他在心口上还有个玫瑰的纹身。

没想到焉嘉说，“你愿意的话，送你吧。”

“唉不行不行...这是别人送你的。”张七皱起眉，“挺贵的吧，九百九十九十朵。”

焉嘉像是有点不耐烦，“我也不知道。”他看着电梯的层数一点点上升，“你不要，我就扔了。”

到了家门口张七果然看到焉嘉把花放在门口，就那样放下，放完就走。

张七只好喊他，“那个....”他挠挠头发，“要不我还是替你托管下吧。”

焉嘉蹲在地上回头笑了下，很短的一秒，张七听见他说，“谢谢。”

他总是在说谢。这又有什么好谢的呢？他本来都是要扔了的。

焉嘉把花放到张七怀里时，自己也到了张七怀里——其实也不怪他，那束花太大了，没有办法。

但张七还是脸红了。

他因为脸红而难堪，因此没注意到焉嘉也在脸红。

4  
张七从没在白天见过焉嘉。

他门口总是丢着各式各样的花，隔天被清洁工收走，第二天还会出现新的。

玫瑰被养死后，张七还接管过几次他的花。倒没有整束搬过来，而是从中抽出几支。一开始是插在剪断的大可乐瓶子里，后来花多了，也有了花瓶，高高大大的一个玻璃杯里插着互不相干的花，倒也有种潦草的美感。

等到花都攒成一整束，已经到了八月。

这天张七又撞见焉嘉出来扔花，焉嘉披着件大得不像他自己的衣服，光脚就踩在楼梯间的瓷砖上。

张七手里还夹着烟，扫了眼他身上那些遮不住的吻痕，马上背过头去。

焉嘉看见他，好脾气地和他招呼，见他没反应，很快又转身钻回家去。

张七静静在门口站了一会儿。

刚刚他离家前，又听见了那呻吟声。渺然的、色情的。

是他。

张七有点绝望地想，是他。

刚刚吃烧烤时周南还敲打自己，说张七，你这个人是有点轴你知道不。你给人家写那首歌今天发了吧，怎样，新歌榜第一。周南说要不你还是早点签个公司算了，别自己把自己堵死。条条大路通罗马嘛。

张七当时是捏着一次性杯子没说话。

这时他想，周南说的对。我是有点轴。

他今天想搞清楚的，一定会清楚。像他手写的音符砸进录音室，真相水落石出，是红红火火。他不囫囵了，他今天要打破砂锅问个明白。

张七把那根铁塔猫抽完。

没一会焉嘉又推开门出来，往门口丢了两个酸奶盒子。他在衬衫上蹭了蹭手，问张七，“你...是没带钥匙吗？”

张七嗯了一声。

接着他默默走上来，伸手把焉嘉的肩摁向自己。他看着焉嘉的脸——原来他的下巴也是尖的——随之陷入一种莫名的烦躁中。

张七有着温良的眼睛，所以质问也不会显得苛责。他问焉嘉，“是不是你在叫。

焉嘉没做声。

这话好荒唐，但他的语气是严肃的，“好几天晚上，我确定我没听错。”

过了会儿，焉嘉抬起头看着他的眼睛说，“...是吧。”

他笑起来也很天真，该死。

焉嘉说，“有时候我有点醉了，记不大清了。”

“吵到你了？”焉嘉的大眼睛一眨也不眨。

“那倒没有。”张七揽住他的脖子，试探着贴唇吻上去。焉嘉没躲。

“...馋到我了。”张七含糊道。

张七亲焉嘉的嘴时好像在亲一块满是果胶的果冻，一尝到就止不住。等到这个长吻结束时焉嘉把自己从邻居的怀里摘出来，趔趔趄趄站住，喘得肩都在颤。

他好久才出声说，“你也写歌吗。”

张七惊愕了一秒，知道他一定会说自己，没想到会说这个。

张七说，你知道啊。

焉嘉抬下巴，在他夹着的那条烟上点了点，“有天...我看到你门口扔的烟盒里，也写了字。是歌词吗？”

“是吧。”张七说。他有时候找不到纸也懒得动电脑，手边最近的东西，是烟。

“那我可能，放过你的歌。”焉嘉说。

张七笑了，碎发挡着眉骨，“不可棱。”他说，“我的歌？我自己都没怎么听过。”

焉嘉低头看看地砖，脚边那一块都被自己踩得有点温热，他说，“好吧。那祝你快快写出你满意的歌。”

张七注意到他的动作，伸手就要把他抱起来，焉嘉躲了下，又说，“你知道快快是多久吗。”

张七扯着单边嘴角笑，自嘲的时候有点颓废的英俊，“不知道。”

焉嘉踮脚在他弯弯的唇边亲了下，“就是现在。”


End file.
